รายชื่อ Cutie Mark
นี่คือรายชื่อ Cutie Mark จากการแสดง Cutie Mark ที่เป็นเอกลักษณ์ เครื่องหมายน่ารักที่อยู่บนม้าเพียงตัวเดียว * ดาว 6 แฉกล้อมรอบไปด้วย 5 ดาวด้านนอก : Twilight Sparkle, Photo Finish และ "Masquerade" * เพชรข้าวหลามตัด 3 เม็ด : Rarity * แอปเปิ้ลสีแดง 3 ผล : Applejack * ผีเสื้อ 3 ตัว : Fluttershy * ลูกโป่ง 3 ลูก : Pinkie Pie * ฟ้าผ่าเป็นสายฟ้าสีรุ้ง : Rainbow Dash * อาทิตย์แปดแฉก : Princess Celestia * Night sky with crescent moon, Princess Luna * Crystal heart with two golden arches, Princess Cadance * Shield with three stars, Shining Armor * Three smiling flowers, Cheerilee * Spoon, Silver Spoon * Candy cane heart, Twist * Snail, Snails * Scissors, Snips * Three slices of carrot cake, Mr. Cake * Three pink cupcakes, Mrs. Cake * Half a green apple, Big Macintosh and "Evening Star" * Spiral sun, Zecora * Tiara, Diamond Tiara * Bill tied with a ribbon, Mayor * Wand with cloth/magic dust, Trixie * Paper fan, Hoity Toity * Three orange wedges, Aunt Orange * Whole orange, Uncle Orange * Apple cobbler, "Apple Cobbler" * Three apple pies, "Apple Pie" * Fan, Mr. Breezy * Doughnut, Joe * Rose, Rose * Three hearts, Lemon Hearts * Compass, Daring Do * Two bunches of green grapes, GoldengrapeBerry Green shares Goldengrape's cutie mark, but has only appeared in the mystery pack toy line * A Wheel with a Flame Tail, Wild Fire and "Hot Wheels" * Quill and sofa, "Davenport" * Three white lilies, "Lily" * Salt shaker, "Morton Saltworthy" * Telescope, "Star Gazer" * Treble clef, "Octavia" * Orion constellation, "Orion" * Three pencils, "Sharpener" * Camera, "Snappy Scoop" * Three rocks, "Sue" * Sheriff badge, Sheriff Silverstar * Crate, "Crafty Crate" * Cloud and sun, "Cloud Kicker" * Dumbbell, "Dumb-Bell" * Three basketballs, "Hoops" * Three American footballs, "Magnum" and "Score" * Ball of yarn, "Nana Knits" and "Knit Knot" * Crescent moon, "Papermoon" * Roll of film, "Tracy Flash" * Compass-type sun, "Chocolate Sun" * Crescent moons, "Night Light" * Safety pin, "Pokey Pierce" * Two dolphins, Sea Swirl * Strawberry, Holly Dash * Screw and baseball, "Screwball" * Red cross with 4 pink hearts on each angle, "Nurse Redheart" and "Nurse Tenderheart" * White cross with 4 light brown hearts on each angle, "Nurse Sweetheart", "Nurse Coldheart", and "Nursery Rhyme" * Sun through clouds * Three fleurs-de-lis, "Fleur de lis" * Three crowns with diamonds, Fancypants * Three Dragonflies, Flitter * A Shooting Star, Cloudchaser Stock cutie marks Marks present on multiple background ponies. * Lotus blossom ''- Example: Spa ponies'' * Apple fritters ''- Example: Apple Fritter'' * Apple cores * Caramel apples ''- Example: Apple Bumpkin'' * Single apple ''- Example: Braeburn'' * Apple pie ''- Example: Granny Smith'' * Apple slices * Daisies ''- Example: Daisy'' * Carrots - Example: Golden Harvest * Cherries ''- Example: Cherry Berry'' * Clovers ''- Example: "Lucky"'' * Three cupcakes/muffins with green frosting ''- Example: Red Gala'' * Three apples (yellow or green) ''- Example: Golden Delicious'' * Grapes and a strawberry ''- Example: "Berry Punch"'' * Various horseshoes ''- Example: Caramel'' * Various music notes - Example: DJ Pon-3 * Various stars ''- Example: Twilight Velvet'' * Single flower * Bubbles ''- Example: Derpy'' * Palm tree on a desert island ''- Example: "Coconut"'' * Three brilliant cut gems ''- Example: Amethyst Star'' * Laurel wreath * Three wrapped candies ''- Example: "Bon Bon"'' * Hourglass - Example: Time Turner * Lyre - Example: Lyra Heartstrings * Scroll * Serving dish * US dollar sign * Medical red cross * Strip of film * Pickaxe - Example: "Clyde" * Rain cloud with lightning bolt ''- Example: "Lightning Bolt"'' * Three suns ''- Example: Merry May'' * Lightning bolt(s) ''- Example: "Wind Whistler"'' * Cloud ''- Example: "Cotton Cloudy"'' * Umbrella(s) ''- Example: "Parasol"'' * Tornadoe(s) ''- Example: "Dizzy Twister"'' * Rainbow ''- Example: Rainbowshine'' * Cloud with rain ''- Example: "Medley"'' * Rain drops ''- Example: "Raindrops"'' * Guitar ''- Example: Meadow Song'' * Compass rose ''- Example: Prince Blueblood'' Notes